Slaves of Lord Voldemort
by seeing
Summary: The Deatheaters from Mauvius struck Allume. Te city is burnt and the people are taken away. Only Lily Evans is left behind, given the task now to go in search of her family and people and rescue them. Can she do it? Read to find out.


**Slaves of Lord Voldemort**

_The Deatheaters from Mauvius struck Allume. Te city is burnt and the people are taken away. Only Lily Evans is left behind, given the task now to go in search of her family and people and rescue them. Can she do it? Read to find out._

Chap 1: Terror at Allume

* * *

Fire. Destruction. War. Shouts of terror. Deatheaters from the city of Mauvais, led by Lucious Malfoy, were invading Allume and the place was in total chaos.  
  
From behind a scorched pillar, unnoticed by the invaders, 15-year-old red-haired Lily Evans watched as the Deatheaters captured the people of Allume and had their hands tied up. Their wands had been taken away. Lily frantically scanned the crowd for her family--her father Phillip Evans, mother Orianne Evans, younger sister, Rae and her twin brother Tyler.  
_Where are they?_  
She spotted the Potters, Blacks, Lupins, Longbottoms...but where was her family? Lily tried to reach her brother with her mind but was unsuccessful. All she could see was the leader of the invaders, standing tall on a makeshift podium, watching as the people screamed in protest and terror as many Aurors were defeated. She stared as long as she could, printing the image deep in her memory.  
_I won't forget you, my enemy. _

* * *

On the other side of the crowd, the Evanses were standing there, in search of Lily. "Did anyone see what happened to Lily?" Phillip Evans asked. Orianne Evans glanced at her son. Tyler had his eyes shut tightly.  
_Lils! Can you hear me?  
_He shook his head, as there was no answer.  
'Would you know if she was dead?'  
'Yes. I think so.'  
The Deatheaters seized Harold Potter, the former Minister of Magic of Allume. James tried to stop them, but they brushed him aside, and a Death eater pointed his wand at him. James stood there in despair. Who knew what would happen to his father?  
"My orders will be obeyed!' Malfoy cried out. 'Without question! Without delay! The first sign of disobedience," he pointed to Mr Potter, 'and this man will die!'  
Malfoy looked round and heard the rushing murmur of voices. His words were being repeated all across the great crowd of prisoners. Fear made them attentive, that was good. As the Dark Lord himself had taught him, a single act of brutality could control an entire city, so long as it was carried out without hesitation, without mercy. He had his victim. Now all he needed was...  
  
'Let him go!'  
Malfoy turned around and came face to face with James Potter. He sneered at James.  
'Why should I?'  
'He's my father,' said James. 'Let him go!'  
Disobediance from a wizard. Malfoy just smirked. 'You were warned. Now the price will be paid.'  
He gave a sign, and one of his men stepped forward, wand at the ready. Everyone gasped, as they knew what would happen to Potter.  
'You will be silent!' commanded Ortiz. 'For each person who speaks, I will take one more from among you, and they will die in the same way.'  
A terrible silence fell over the people of Allume. How could they think of disobeying? Even those willing to risk death dared not bring about the death of others. So they made no noise at all, as the deatheater cried out "Avada Kedavra!" Harold Potter slumped onto the floor, dead.  
_"No!"_ James cried out. But two of the civilians held him back.  
Malfoy smiled, this was all just a rule. All new slaves must witness a death before entering the provinces controlled by the Dark Lord. It was Voldemort's order.

'People of Allume,' Malfoy called to the shocked and silent crowd. 'Your city is destroyed. Your freedom is at an end. You are now slaves of the great Lord Voldemort. Before we go on this long journey, let us all watch your wands being thrown into that raging fire.' With that, the wands were tossed into the fire and left to burn. Everyone gasped in utter horro while Malfoy smiled in amusement.

---

Tyler stared at the burning city, in search of Lily. All he heard was the crackle of flames and smelt the smoke rising in the air. So much sadness rose from the smoking ruins, so much hurt and loss. He clenched and unclenched his fist. He made himself search on, focusing all his senses on finding Lily. He gave up and turned back to his family. As he did, he caught a touch of her. Just for a second. But he knew it was her, it was Lily. She was alive. It was enough.  
Already the new slaves were being put into lines. Tyler let himself be pushed around. He didn't care. Lily was alive, and now there was hope for the future. He was sure that Lily would come and find them. Together, they would then defeat Voldemort. All that was between their successes now was their separation.

* * *

As night fell and the air grew cold, the flames began to die down at last, and slowly, Lily looked around the city to see if anyone was still around.  
  
Their city was gone. In its place, lay a burnt city full of dead bodies and a pile of ashes. She spotted a few half-burnt wands on the ground and tightly gripped her own. She picked up a few lucky wands, which had escaped the fire as she was down the empty streets. She was fighting back her tears. She walked back to the building in which her family had lived. Most of it had been burnt down but Lily went in anyway. Few rations were left untouched and a few personal items remained. She knew her mission now was to rescue her family and her people. It was a task she was destined to do. Silently, she walked around the house, packing some food in an old rucksack and a few personal belongings plus the few wands found. She knew that once she left, she would never return.  
Her eyes came across a silver pendant glistening under the light from her wand. It was the pendant she and her brother both had. It was in the shape of a loopy E, symbolising the Evanses. She was somewhat grateful it was still there, unburnt, as she had left it behind that day. As she put it on once again she wondered, 'Where was everyone now?' Clutching her pendant, tears came flowing down. She was all alone in this burnt city with no clue how o find the rest of her people.  
_Tye! Where are you?  
_No answer.  
Suddenly she felt faint, and knew she was going to fall. She closed her eyes, and darkness swallowed her up.

* * *

The people of Allume had been marching for two days. There was still a long way to go. They were worn out and tired. All sat down to rest as minimal rations were handed out to keep them alive. The Evanses sat with James Potter who had no other family besides his late father. He was still reproaching himself over what had happened. Suddenly, a scream broke the silence in the air. A group of Deatheaters some way off, were doing something that made the slaves want to scream their heads off.  
A woman was screaming. Tyler could see her struggling, trying to escape from the cruel Deatheaters. He saw them imprinting something on her arm, not the Dark Mark, but something more like a slave number.  
'It's quick,' he told his family. 'But it's going to hurt.'  
'I don't care,' said Rae.  
Tyler saw how she trembled with fright at the approach of the branding team. Rae was only seven years old and yet she was full of pride and guts. Faster that anyone had hoped for, the branding team reached them. A Deatheater with a list took down Phillip's name, and passed a number to a fellow Deatheater. Phillip held out his arm and said softly,  
'I wish for Lily to be safe.'  
A light shot out of the Deatheater's wand and searing pain spread through Phillip's body. He twitched, but he made no sound. He was not going to give them the pleasure of hearing him scream. His wife, Orianne then held out her arm in her turn, saying, 'My wish is for you too, Lily.'  
James made no sound at all. He never moved when the iron burned him. He didn't even blink.  
Tyler said nothing too. But in his head he spoke to her as he was branded.  
_Love you, Lils.  
_Then Rae held out her thin, pale arm, unable to stop it from shaking.  
"Oh Lils." she said. The Deatheaters pointed their wand at her and murmured a few words. Pain plunged deep into her, making it hard for her to suppress her sobs. But she held on.

* * *

A/N: First chapter. It is almost the same to William Nicholson's novel, Slaves of the Mastery. Okay...it is just a bit different from his novel. But it is meant to be like that coz I am sort of doing a cross between his book and Harry Potter. I will try and alter the next chapters even more. Plz read and review. 


End file.
